boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The War
Plot Rachel's frustration over the trials and tribulations of her new resident advisor job explode towards Cory and Shawn when Shawn parks in her parking spot and refuses to move. Topanga warns her not to mess with Cory and Shawn, and it turns out that she is right. At 6:02 a.m., Rachel awakens to her car alarm blaring in her ears; her car, an old Volkswagen Beetle, was somehow smuggled into her dorm room. When she complains to Mr. Feeny, he only congratulates Cory and Shawn for their ingenious prank. Rachel promises that it means war, and Angela sides with her. To demonstrate, they empty their water bottles on the guys, Angela pouring it down Shawn's pants. Topanga shows up and, to Rachel and Angela's surprise, is proud of the boys for their prank and pledges her allegiance to them. Outnumbered, Angela and Rachel recruit Jack to their side. Eric would like to join as well, but when he mistakenly believes that both sides want him (when, in reality, neither does), he becomes a "double agent" for both teams. The next day in class, Mr. Feeny begins a lecture about the Civil War. Eric takes the idea of brother versus brother too far, and cries out that the civil battle between his friends must stop. Of course, neither side surrenders, and the pranks begin. Shawn, Topanga and Cory find that they are super-glued to their seats. They remain unimpressed until a lot of honey drops on their heads. They then admit that it is good, but not great. As soon as a huge bear enters the classroom, they admit to its greatness, and run out the windows, tearing their pants as they stand. They report it to Mr. Feeny, but he only laughs at the humor. Cory and Shawn plot revenge, and Topanga pleads to help them out. The next day, Angela, Jack and Rachel enter the student union and begin to brag about the genius of their scheme to Cory and Shawn. Cory and Shawn are unfazed, because their retaliation is already in progress. At the other end of the room there is a blown up poster of Rachel in a sexy pose, one that she had made especially for Jack when they were dating. Rachel is mortified and breaks down in tears. She then accuses Angela of betraying her for Shawn, and is even more furious at Jack for sharing the photo. He justifies it by saying that Shawn showed him one of Angela, which turns Angela against Shawn. Topanga enters and acknowledges that the prank was a bad idea, but is more upset that Cory and Shawn excluded her. Also, Jack, Angela, and Rachel feel excluded after Cory makes a comment to Rachel that she, Angela, and Jack haven't known everyone else their whole lives. Rachel takes this the hardest, heartbroken that all along she was never fully accepted as one of their own. Angela and Jack are also upset that they are not considered as one of Cory's friends because they've known each other just a few years. The whole ordeal has affected everyone's relationships. Topanga snaps at Cory, and sleeps on the bed facing away. Jack and Shawn eat together in silence. Eric tries to help by employing what he's read about Gandhi, but his misunderstanding of the concepts annoys both of them, and causes Jack to snap at Eric, telling Eric that no one wanted him on their side. Eric walks away, saddened, and Shawn is even more upset. At the student union, Cory, Shawn, Angela, and Topanga meet separately. They all swear not to talk to one another, and the episode ends with "to be continued...". External Links Transcript Available War, The Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7